


Surely You Must Know (it was all for you)

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe- Alpha/Omega, Biting, Claiming Bites, Conflicted bellamy Blake, Empath, Eventual Smut, F/M, Farmer Bellamy Blake, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Knotting, Lust, Masturbation, Mild to moderate possessiveness, Moral Dilemmas, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Slavery, Soft Bellamy Blake, Soulmates, Sweet Alpha Bellamy, Sweet Angst, sort of an 1800s period piece, traumatic pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Bellamy has always considered himself a good man with a damned nature. To his recollection Alphas are either cruel task masters, or kind men that must slay their nature.However, when he finds himself bidding on a young and defenseless Omega, he realizes things are more complicated than he thought.Can he take care of his new responsibility without taking advantage? Can she convince him that his notions are ridiculous and he's needlessly torturing himself?Title from Pride and Prejudice.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 67
Kudos: 349





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please note, for the purposes of this fic, a "broken Omega" is one who doesn't go into heat. So they can't have pups in this universe. 
> 
> Second, please note that the Omega trade bears resemblance to the slave trade on purpose. It's a type of slavery. Bellamy and his family are extremely against it, which is why his impulsive decision to purchase Clarke throws everyone for a loop. Early on, Bellamy also believes that any relationship he has with Clarke will be immoral, because she would inherently have her ability to choose taken away.  
> 

Bellamy Blake hated going to market with a passion.

He never understood the allure of it. Sure, there were musicians, meat pies, and desserts readily available. These and the Currant Wine were Octavia's favored reason for enjoying this place. But to Bellamy, it was nothing but a bunch of middle to upper society Alphas and Betas putting on airs and merchants trying to swindle everyone. Sure, there were honest merchants, merchants that he dealt with when he sold his crop and feed. But then there were "the freaks and beasts" that got kids excited, and the psychic on the edge of the market, who was an "oracle, palm reader and a Match Maker"- who claimed to be able to tell you the name of your Alpha... She always had a poor girl waiting outside her tent.

But what angered him the most was what happened on the stage at seven in the morning. Every Saturday, before the theatrical performances started, a large crowd of Alphas, brothel madams, and local head housemaids and butlers would gather to participate in the auction. The prize was often an Omega who had been sold by their parents or taken by raiders. Occasionally, some beta men and women, too. They would become footmen, farmhands, and butlers.

The Omegas were less fortunate. The fresh and youthful were usually made wives to Alphas that were not kind- and the even less fortunate ones were forced into prostitution by local Madams, who claimed to "love their girls" and provide for them better than most Alphas would. The fact that any of this was legal was baffling to everyone who didn't participate in the trade. Bellamy usually made a point to be out of town before these unfortunate events started.

Bellamy had been fortunate enough to get away from all of this. His mother had been purchased by an Alpha when she was very young. After Aurora Blake had Bellamy, she tried to be cautious. She had to be good so that her Alpha would let her keep the child with her. However, he'd taken a liking to getting drunk and sharing her with his friends. Once she'd had enough, his mother found the closest shotgun and made good use of it. Or, rather, that was the story.

She died "for her crimes" the next year, as soon as Octavia was weaned. The fact that she was spared was a miracle. A local politician had put up a fuss- and forced the court to wait to execute. Thus, Bellamy and his year-old sister were left out in the world alone- until Lord Marcus Kane, a local bachelor, adopted them. At the time, Bellamy was twelve, and Octavia was four years old. Lord Kane needed an heir for his farm, and Bellamy had begged to have his sister come with him. Marcus was a good father to them, and Bellamy tried to be the sort of Alpha that Kane was—controlled, careful, respectful.

But at that moment, he was about to lose his god damn mind.

"A fresh Omega! Just eighteen years of age!" a fat man yelled above the crowd, and Bellamy stalled his horses. He was trying to maneuver out of the market before the cursed auction began.

 _"Bellamy,"_ Lincoln, his brother-in-law piped up, knowing full well that this was just going to piss him off, "We don't have time for this."

"Just wait," Bellamy said, as he looked at the stage, a girl was brought forth. Her thin arms were tied in front of her, and she was wearing a raggedy dress that had, at one time, been rather expensive. The auctioneers hadn't even had her washed- which meant she was likely going to a brothel.

"She's young, untouched, and _broken,"_ he said, allowing the crowd to murmur at the revelation. Bellamy swallowed hard, the woman's long blond hair was matted and tangled, as she hid her face. As her eyes came up to look at the auctioneer, she tried to run. In retribution, one of the large men on the stage pulled the ropes, causing her to fall, "now, I will give a deal, since she is not well-trained. We haven't had her long. And I'm sure her feisty nature can be tamed, _with the right Alpha,"_ the man grinned as the girl cried silently, still trying to wrestle with her ties.

"The bets will start at five pounds!" the man began, looking out into the crowd for takers. Immediately, the Madam from a local brothel raised her hand. Just a moment later, the head maid raised it to bet fifteen pounds. And then the Madam began to lift her hand, again-

"Forty pounds!" Bellamy found himself yelling. Filled with rage, he stared down the Madam- likely a beta who planned to use this poor Omega as a fix for old or unmarried Alphas who wanted to scratch an itch.

"Ah! Forty pounds for the young bachelor!" the man yelled with glee, and Bellamy felt his stomach churn, this was the last thing he wanted to do. Participating in the Omega trade- god, what would his mother think of him? But he couldn't handle the thought of the poor girl living in fear as a slave for the rest of her young life.

"Okay, there she is. The Omega for forty pounds! Come around back to get your prize," with one last glare to the Madam and maid; he turned back to the crowd.

"We're going around back," Bellamy told Lincoln, pulling the money out of his coin purse. It was a rather expensive move, just to set the girl free. But she deserved her freedom and not a life of pain and anguish.

Lincoln was speechless, as his eyes tracked Bellamy's movements.

"Bellamy, you can't be serious-" he warned.

"-just don't, Lincoln. I couldn't let the brothel have her," he said, willing the man to accept his word. As per usual, his brother-in-law did so, "and don't tell O about this."

"I think she's going to find out," he said, almost laughing, as Bellamy set the horses to move.

"You and I will take turns walking, she can have the other side of the bench," Bellamy said, laying down the law. Making their way around the stage, Bellamy halted the carriage. A new man stood there with a paper and a fountain pen.

"Ah, congratulations," the man said, his voice sounding smarmy.

"No congratulations needed," Bellamy grumbled, taking the contract and signing it, "this is a filthy thing that you animals partake in."

The man let out a bark of a laugh, and shook his head, " _and what does that make you, Alpha?_ Getting an Omega who won't even give you pups- there's more to that, isn't there?" the man asked, his eyes gleaming as he studied the money that fell into his hand. Bellamy couldn't tell this man his plan to release the girl. Swallowing his pride, and his honor, he stood up straight, "and where is she, the Omega?"

"Alright, boys!" the man yelled, handing over the title. Over his shoulder, Bellamy saw two men dragging the woman, who was now tried to dig her heels into the ground and fight her way out of the workers' hands. As they brought her to him, Bellamy saw the gag in her mouth- no wonder she wasn't screaming.

"Let her go!" he commanded when they were still a little distance away. The girl stopped struggling and finally looked up at him. As soon as their eyes met, her crystal blue ones fell to the ground, and suddenly Bellamy just wanted her to look at him again.

"If you want to inspect her purity, you can-"

 _"Shut up,"_ Bellamy growled at the workers, and the girl looked to the side with a smirk, "Omega, come."

Every part of him wanted to say please- he desired to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her, that she'd be free of this nightmare soon- but he couldn't do that without raising suspicion. So instead, he watched as she approached. Carefully, he pulled down her gag, as she stared at him, "you can loosen your jaw," he whispered near her ear. It was stupid of him to do such a thing. Just because she couldn't go into heat or give off a scent didn't mean she didn't have other Omega tendencies- the shiver that ran through her was evidence of that.

Immediately, she began to loosen her jaw, "thank you, Alpha," she whispered, low enough for only Bellamy to hear. His eyes flicked to the evil men who had done this to her before he pulled out his knife. Briefly, he thought about using the knife on those men- but what would that accomplish now?

Instead, he carefully went to work on the rope, "What's your name?" he asked, relishing her gasp of surprise against his own will.

"Clarke," she said, her voice sounded unsure, as if she was worried that he was tricking her somehow.

" _Clarke_ ," he smiled, finishing the cut, he let the rope fall to the ground, "I'm Bellamy. You're safe now."

Clarke nodded as Bellamy put away his knife and inspected her wrists; they were bruised from the ties.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," she whispered, looking ashamed.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, his thumb smoothing over one of her sensitive wrists. He tried to loosen the angry-looking skin there, in the process forgot entirely about her scent glands. As a faint flowery aroma met his nose, he stilled. His stomach tightened, and his chest began to ache, just as a blush filled Clarke's cheeks, her eyes fluttered close before she gulped.

Broken Omegas were _not_ supposed to give off a scent.

"The bruises," she whispered, her voice sounding raw.

"Don't apologize. Evil men did this, and they ought to be sorry," Bellamy answered. Looking down, he spied her bare feet, which looked dainty and too pristine to belong to a poor slave woman, "do you have shoes?"

When she shook her head, Bellamy nodded, "that's okay, we'll get you some."

As the men behind Clarke laughed and stared at them, he felt uneasy. Turning, he set his hand on the small of her back and led her to the carriage. Always the gentleman, Bellamy offered his hand to her. At first, Clarke looked at him with almost-wild eyes, but when he told her it was okay, she took it and got up. Rooting around the storage area, he grabbed the blanket he'd used the night before. They'd only stopped for a few hours, which wouldn't be an option now, considering Bellamy couldn't chance their safety with Clarke in tow. Once he was in the seat, he wrapped the blanket around her and committed to memory the sweet look of her relaxing into the warmth of it.

And if he wondered whether she enjoyed his scent, well, he'd never tell.

* * *

Clarke sat in the wagon, trying to remain as still as she could.

 _Don't disrespect your Alpha,_ her inner-Omega whispered to her, _if you're good, he will keep you. He will provide for you. He will give you pups-_

That thought made her heart sputter- she'd rarely had these thoughts before, they were never so strong, and not once made her mind tell her that an Alpha would give her pups. She certainly never felt like she _wanted_ one to do so. However, when Bellamy was touching her, her stomach fluttered, and her chest seemed to swell with warmth.

Then the taunts came roaring in.

_You're dirty, Omega._

_You're bruised._

_You're broken._

_He doesn't_ _want_ _you._

"Clarke?"

Bellamy's voice cut through her spiraling thoughts, and she found herself turning toward him, "yes, Alpha?" she asked, her throat raw from weeks of screaming and fighting.

"I was asking if you had any family in the area?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Family?" she asked, her stomach twisting. Was he so displeased he was going to try to find a family member to give her to? "No, my mother and father were all I had. And they were killed when I was taken."

Bellamy's lips closed and his jaw ticked as he nodded, "I'm so sorry to hear that," he said lowly, "and you're sure there's no one else who won't abuse you?"

Clarke shook her head, "I was to be married to Cage Wallace, but his scent repelled me, so he returned me."

Cage Wallace had wanted a gentle and beautiful Omega wife, one that would submit and give him pups.

He'd been sorely disappointed.

"His scent repelled you?" Bellamy asked, with a smirk, "did you tell him that?"

While the sun poked out from the clouds, Clarke took in Bellamy's appearance- his deep tan skin complimented his off-white long-sleeved shirt. With no jacket, she could see his suspenders, and she had to admit he looked quite dapper. Then there was a smattering of freckles on his face. Her eyes roved over him- he looked firm and solid as if his muscles would have no problem lifting her. The thought made her body grow warm, and her fingers itched to touch him. Clarke's breath caught as he looked down at her with a good-natured smile. Alphas never smiled at her innocently, they usually gave her mischievous and curled smiles that precluded some act of harassment.

But Bellamy, he was equal parts beautiful and kind.

It was almost blinding.

"I told him that I couldn't smell him, that I'm broken. I was hoping he'd let me go."

Bellamy merely nodded at that.

"I'll let you go," he said, and Clarke could feel her inner-Omega start to scream, "we'll get you cleaned up and get you new clothes and shoes. My sister and Lincoln own the local restaurant, you can work there for room and board. They are both Betas; you'll be safe there. I- I don't expect anything of you- other than working with Octavia. I'll take care of everything else; you needn't worry."

Clarke felt both disappointed and a little relieved. Relieved, because she knew that Bellamy wouldn't force himself on her, he wouldn't hit her or try to knot her. He wouldn't tie her up and resell her. But she was also disappointed because, in the back of her mind, she knew that most Alphas wouldn't want her. And yet, it still hurt to be so thoroughly rejected, "If it pleases you, Alpha," Clarke choked, willing herself not to cry.

She heard him let out a heavy sigh, his earthy scent was laced with sadness and frustration. Although his emotions were muddled, he still smelled of comfort, safety... all these scents were so new to Clarke. And it grieved her to be torn away so soon.

"I would just release you," Bellamy continued, "but it wouldn't be safe out there for you. It would be wrong of me not to provide for you, and irresponsible of me to keep you in the home with me."

_Oh, he didn't want to lose control._

Clarke nodded. Turning to him, she watched his eyes flick to Lincoln, the man who gave his seat to her, "what if I _want_ to stay with you?" she asked, knowing that it was unorthodox of her to question him. But everything about Bellamy was unorthodox.

Bellamy chewed on his lip. Deep in thought, he ran his hand through his dark, curly hair, "I hope you can understand this, but I can't claim you."

"Because I can't give you pups?" she asked, more curious than hurt. She'd waited years for a heat that would never come. Being broken saved her from Cage, but of course, it would hinder her now.

 _"What?"_ Bellamy clipped, his eyes flitting to her. He actually looked hurt that she would suggest that, "no, I can't because _I_ _bought_ _you, Clarke_. I would never forgive myself. You'd have no choice, and that's- it's inexcusable."

Clarke looked away. She had no idea how to process this. Out of all the Alphas so far, Bellamy reminded her the most of her father. Jake Griffin had been a kind and sweet Alpha, her mother a strong-willed Omega. But Clarke, she'd lost her will. How could she have any hope, any self-preservation when there was nothing left to have it for?

And now, here was this man giving her dignity, giving her the possibility of choice.

_And it was terrifying._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things will get better, promise.

Clarke stirred, awoken by strong arms holding her. Opening her eyes, she saw Lincoln lifting her up. She couldn’t help but stiffen in his arms, _what was happening?_

“it’s okay,” the man soothed, “I’m just going to hand you to your Alpha,” and as promised, he leaned down and deposited her into Bellamy’s arms. Clarke couldn’t help but feel small in his arms, she liked how warm and strong he was. But the look that Bellamy gave Lincoln put her on edge- she had to remember that he didn’t want to be her Alpha. 

Nonetheless, she found herself burrowing closer to him. When she’d fallen asleep, he’d been talking to her. Telling her about his sister, his farm, all the opportunity she’d have to be free. Of course, he and Lincoln must have switched spots at some point in the night, which Clarke thought was rather kind of him. 

_Alpha takes care of his own._

_Maybe you can be his, too._

Clarke clutched the cloth of his shirt at the thought. Maybe, just maybe, she could make him fall in love with her? Or at least make herself indispensable to his household, so that he’d keep her here. When she looked up at him, she saw that he was clearly tired, “is this your home?” she asked, blushing when he looked down at her. She wasn’t sure if she imagined his eyes turning warm and soft as they took her in. 

“Yes,” he said, “We’ll get you cleaned up, then you can sleep. Tomorrow, I will talk to Octavia. She lives in the big house, up the hill.” 

“Bellamy,” Lincoln yelled from the carriage, “I’m going up to the house, anything you want me to tell Octavia?” 

The Alpha let out a sigh and turned around, “just tell O to have Harper prepare a room for Clarke. Pay Monty extra to fit it with the strongest locks.” 

Clarke flinched, was he going to lock her in there until he found a different Alpha that wanted her? As tears pricked her eyes, Clarke tried not to dwell on it. It was a bit unnecessary she thought to herself, the way Bellamy carried her all the way into his cottage. After he set her down, he lit a candle and led her to a chair, “I’ll start the fire and then make you a bath,” he said, his voice low and measured. Clarke watched the man as he worked. She loved the way his arms moved with ease, the muscles flexing with his movements now that he had his sleeves rolled up. At least the pump was nearby, so he didn’t have to go too far out of his way to help her. 

Carefully, Bellamy added a few boiling pots of water. Testing it on his arm first, he turned to her, “okay, this should be comfortable. I’ll go up to the house to borrow some clothing from Octavia for you.” When Clarke nodded, he walked out of the room. 

With shaking hands, Clarke untied the already loose strings on her dress. She’d been given one dress to wear for weeks on end. The thing was putrid, and she wanted to burn it at this point. After she stripped down, she tested the water with her foot. Confirming it was safe, she stepped in and lowered herself completely. Noticing there was no soap, she scrubbed her face with water, and then lowered her hair into the water. She’d have to borrow a comb to get all the tangles out. 

Clarke closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She set her forehead against her knees and let her mind go blank for a bit. If it weren’t for the unique scent of Bellamy in the cabin, Clarke may have been able to trick herself- she could have convinced herself that she was back at home, in her own tub. 

Then the memories came back. The last time she’d taken a bath was on what was supposed to be her wedding day, she’d gotten out of the tub, and applied the special lotion her mother had given her. It had the most beautiful scent- delicate cherry blossoms. Something for Wells to enjoy, even though Clarke didn’t have her own scent. 

Wells was a kind Alpha. As far as Clarke knew, he’d never gone into a rut, so they had that in common. Well’s father and Clarke’s parents had convinced her to accept him. Her mother had insisted that they could protect one another. Wells could protect her physically, and Clarke could help him keep his standing in society. 

But then it all went to hell. As Clarke got into her dress, there was a knock on the door, followed by screams. By the time the raiders made it to her, her whole family and their staff were dead. As was Wells and his father, who’d just arrived for the outdoor wedding. 

It was a political murder, and she’d only lived because she was an Omega. They figured they’d sell her to Cage Wallace, Jaha’s political rival. 

As the memories sucked her in, Clarke let herself cry. She hadn’t shed any tears over her family in months, and now it was as if she couldn’t stop. The only thing that stalled her was the sound of the cabin door, as it slammed shut. Looking up and around, Clarke found a stool next to the tub, it had a towel, a cloth and a bar of soap on it. 

Bellamy had been here. 

_And now he knew how weak she was._

She rushed through her bath after that. Once she was dry, she rooted around and found one of Bellamy’s long shirts. She was disappointed to find that it didn’t smell of him at all. Instead of dwelling on it though, she put it on and then emptied the bath, and set it to dry. She then burned her old clothing and began to make herself useful around his cabin. 

It was the middle of the night and she was sweeping when he got back. 

“What are you doing?” he asked setting down the bag he’d brought in. 

“I figured I’d thank you for helping me by cleaning,” she said. That was only part of the truth. Most of it was that she wanted to prove herself useful, so he’d keep her. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, moving forward to grab the broom and finish up her task. Clarke tried to study how he moved, maybe then she’d know what she was doing wrong, and why he didn’t like it, “you don’t work for me, Clarke. I don’t want you feeling like you need to do anything but sleep tonight.” 

“Very well, Alpha,” she said walking to his bed. There wasn’t too much room in the cabin, so it seemed like a logical place to sit, she’d be out of sight and out of mind. For a bit, Bellamy mulled about finishing things up. Only when he came to bed, did he notice her.

“I was looking for you,” he said, his voice sounding light and cheery, “are you hungry?” 

Clarke shook her head, as she continued to stare at her hands. 

“Right,” he said, and as Clarke looked up at him, he ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed his neck, making his scent waft toward her, “I- uh, I don’t mind you wearing that shirt, he said. But I have other garments from the house if you’d like?” 

“I’m fine,” Clarke said, as she played with the edge of the shirt. It sat just above her kneecaps, and Clarke didn’t mind it at all. Not after wearing the same dress for nearly six weeks, “I like this,” she said, her eyes meeting his own. If she wasn’t mistaken, his pupils were dilated. 

“It looks good on you,” he acknowledged, his voice gruff. Clarke blushed in response and chewed her lip- she had no idea what to say. He already said he wouldn’t claim her, but now, Clarke wondered if his resolve might shatter. If she could get him to bite her, surely, he’d keep her? He was a proper man- he'd know his duty. 

_“Alpha,”_ Clarke began, “please, may I sleep near you, just this once?” 

She was hoping he’d invite her next to him. He had to for her plan to work. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said, walking backward to put more space between the two of them, “I will take the couch, you may have the bed.” 

Well, that was just _it._

“Do you really find me so repulsive?” she stood up and shook her head, “I’m not stupid, there must be something wrong with me, something that repulses you so? Do I smell like compost to you? Am I not _pure_ enough? Do you have another Omega somewhere? Or is it that you plan to sell me or give me away, so you don’t want to get too attached?” 

“How dare you!” Bellamy yelled, doubling back, “how dare you even suggest that! I saved you from a lifetime of being raped, degraded, and abused. Don’t you understand that? Did you know that some Omegas with your condition _die_ from being forced to take a knot? The Alphas that go to those brothels don’t care. You’re some exotic cuisine for them to ravage, and the Madams would just charge a little more and look the other way. _Do you want that?_ ” 

“No, of course not!" she rushed, almost reaching for his hands, "And I’m not ungrateful. Tell me, why save me from that, and bring me to this? This is degrading, too. The rejection, I can't help it, but _it hurts_.Even for an Omega with _my_ _condition,"_ Clarke seethed, refusing to back down. “didn’t your mother teach you anything about Omegas?” 

“You know nothing about me!” he almost screamed, and his eyes seemed to catch fire. Clarke began to tremble, as he advanced on her and puffed out his chest. Her inner Omega was screaming at her to shut the hell up- that she’d angered him, and he’d beat her for it. But another voice, the one of reason- that sounded eerily like her parents, told her to question him. 

“You can’t just buy me and abandon me,” she explained, her voice small as she stared at his hands, “I have no one else. Do you really trust any other Alpha to treat me the way you think I ought to be treated?” 

“I told you, I can’t keep you. _It’s wrong._ ” 

“It’s only wrong if I don’t want you to keep me,” Clarke said, “or if you truly don’t want me. Is that what you’re saying? If that’s the case, I’ll change into that dress, and be on my way at first light. I won’t stay where I’m not wanted.” 

Bellamy deflated at that, “you don’t even know me, Clarke.” 

“Then let me get to know you,” she begged. When he didn’t respond, she continued, “I’ve never reacted to an Alpha like this before,” Clarke said, daring to look into his eyes, “I’ve never had one smell... pleasant before. But you... there aren't words for it. Shouldn’t that mean something?” 

And just like that, his eyes were soft again. A fresh wave of him hit her, and it felt calm, sweet, and a little sad. Loosening her hold on the bedpost, she let out a breath. As Bellamy continued to look upon her, his hand moved to cup her cheek, and he let her nuzzle him briefly, “It should,” he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, before kissing her on the forehead. For one glorious moment, she preened under his attention. But mere moments later, he was pulling away with sad eyes, “but it can’t. I’m sorry, Clarke.” 

To his credit, he sounded wrecked. 

As he made his way to the couch she yelled after him, “Then I’m sure you won't mind if I find myself a new Alpha!” Feeling completely and utterly rejected, she crawled into his bed and made no effort to stop her tears. 

* * *

“No, no way, Bellamy!” Octavia yelled raising her hands in the air, “I’m not taking in a stranger.” 

They were in the drawing-room in the main house, the one that they had largely grown up in. Bellamy had allowed Octavia and Lincoln to stay here since they'd be the first to have a family. If he had any say in it, they'd be the only ones. 

“Well, this is my house, isn’t it?" he said trying for the stern Alpha approach, when his sister's eyebrows just rose, he tried another route, "Please, O, she’s harmless. She’ll even help with the restaurant and cleaning when the baby comes.” 

“And what if raiders come after her? I can’t take that risk with my family, Bell.” 

“C’mon, O,” he begged, gesturing toward the cabin down the hill, “I can’t have her with me in that cabin for another night,” Bellamy said, remembering last night clearly. It was branded into his brain- everything, the fight, the words he’d said, Clarke’s scent as it filled with anger, fear, hope, and then hurt. He’d done that to her- he'd been a bad Alpha to her, and there was no way he was ever going to put her in that position again, “I’m afraid that I will hurt her if she stays. And I mean emotionally, too. I- I didn’t realize that refusing her would be so damaging to her.” 

“Bellamy,” Octavia said, “she’s your Omega. Whether you like it or not- _“you buy, you bite”,_ remember what father used to say?” 

That wasn’t fair, his sister only pulled that card out when she thought Bellamy was being particularly bad. Marcus Kane, their adoptive father, had only ever had one Omega and he’d married her. The Omega had the same condition as Clarke, and Marcus even did it for similar reasons- well, that and they were in love. 

How could Bellamy have been so stupid? 

“It’s not the same!” he bristled. 

“Why, because you aren’t _in love?_ Or because you won’t give yourself the chance to fall in love? Do you know you can be happy, Bell? You don’t have to take everything on your shoulders.” 

That was something he’d have to unpack much, much later. Right now, he was on a time limit. If he'd estimated correctly, he had about six to eight hours before he would be in full rut. The body sweats and shakes had started the night before as he laid on the couch, with Clarke’s scent lingering on him. There were stages to what he felt, anger, guilt, jealousy, and rage toward the new Alpha she'd find. It took all his self-control not to at least rub one out with her there. 

Even worse, he could practically taste her tears in the air. All he wanted to do was run to her and kiss it better.

But he couldn’t.

He’d never be able to do that. 

“Please,” Bellamy said, his heart pounding his chest, “can you take her for a week?” 

It took about thirty seconds for Octavia to fully register what he was saying, _“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”_ she said, pulling her dark hair back, “you said she’s broken, right? Broken Omegas don’t throw Alphas into ruts, do they?” 

“I- I honestly don’t know,” he said, his head swimming, “I only know that she’s in my cabin, sleeping in my bed, and I can’t take it, O. Just a week.

“Or you could just claim her, and your rut would be more enjoyable,” Octavia suggested, “who knows, you might even throw her into heat.” 

The thought made heat unfurl in his belly; _Was that even possible?_

"I can't... I don't want to hurt her.”

 _“Fine,”_ O gritted, holding her hand out, “but give me some money, so I can buy her proper work clothes and shoes, at least.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some explicit content in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you are all staying healthy! I know that many are not posting fic right now in Solidarity with BLM. I completely respect that. I will continue writing my fics as a way to hopefully comfort those who might be overwhelmed by everything. We all need an escape- even from activism. Speaking of which, I am actually taking part in a BLM fundraiser that is being hosted by Burninghoneyatdusk (a wonderful writer, and awesome human). If you'd like to donate for a fic, your prompt will be filled! For more info go to https://bellarkefic-for-blm.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have questions or just want to connect with me, I'm on twitter now @MsEloraLane and Tumblr Elora-Lane. You can also email me EloraLane@hotmail.com

Clarke woke with a sheen of sweat on her forehead as the Sunday morning sun beat heavily upon her. Her eyes ached, and her head pounded in protest- of course, it was the result of crying herself to sleep the night before. She dreaded the idea of getting up. As hot as she was under the covers, she still didn’t want to leave the safety of the bed, or the comfort of Bellamy’s scent. Turning over, she wiped her face with the sleeve of his shirt. 

She puzzled at it- what was it about him that had her desperate to stay close? Her insides were flooded with a gentle longing for him; it was such a strange feeling. Briefly, she wondered if she was going into heat, but there were no other symptoms. She didn’t feel the overwhelming raw need that other Omegas described or the slick that her friends used to giggle about. 

Her stomach churned as she remembered the way he’d rejected her the night before. The embarrassment was too much for her, and there was no way Clarke could face Bellamy now. Perhaps he’d left her to her own devices for just that reason. Resolving to make the best of the situation, she decided to go up to the house and see if she might be of use there. Slowly she ate the breakfast that Bellamy had left next to his bed. Her inner Omega puzzled at the simple note left by it, 'breakfast, if you’d like.' She then looked for the dress that Bellamy brought from the house the night before. The dress was simple enough, with a corset that fastened in the front, thank the heavens. 

Taking off Bellamy’s shirt, she laid it on the bed and hurried to put on the silk chemise. The very fabric of it was so soft, much more delicate than anything her parents ever bought her. Even though they lived in comfort, her parents tried to make Clarke look as plain as possible, to avoid attracting attention to her Omega status. 

Clarke felt silly as she managed to get the corset around her. Clipping each prong into its female counterpart was easy if she rolled her shoulders back and kept from slouching. It would not be suitable for working, of that much she was sure. But alas, she supposed she had to wear it anyway- even if the way it pushed her breasts up made her blush. 

Last was the dress. Much to Clarke’s surprise, Bellamy had picked a rather beautiful white dress, the lace flower designs that flowed down the skirt were breath-taking. And there were shoes to match. Again, not suitable for work, but she loved the look of it. 

She looked respectable. 

Any other alpha would have spat on her or ripped it to demean her. 

She then spent far too long trying to untangle her hair by hand in front of the mirror, even though she stared at her dress in the mirror. She couldn’t bear to look at herself. Her sunken eyes and pale skin were too foreign. She’d lost much of her curves due to stress and not eating. It was too painful to see what she’d become. Of course, the Alpha didn’t like her- who would when she’d lost any sort of beauty and fullness she had before? 

With those thoughts buzzing in her head, she didn’t hear the cabin door open- no, she didn’t become aware of a presence until she suddenly felt the gentle stroke of a brush weaving gently through the tangled half of her hair. 

“You really are beautiful,” Bellamy’s deep cadence met her ears, as the scent of him surrounded her. Something was different about him; his scent was a little more... _feral._

“Thank you, Alpha,” Clarke murmured, taking measured breaths, at least he found her pleasing to the eye? “I’m sorry for my behavior last night-” 

“Don’t be,” he said, “you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Clarke didn’t press him, to be honest, she was taken aback by the whole thing. After last night why was he here and standing so close to her? Bellamy set the brush down and braided her hair before sliding it over her shoulder, “Your scent is... pleasing,” he groaned, while his free hand pressed against her stomach. Clarke gasped as an intense shiver shot through her when he breathed over the scent gland at the nape of her neck. 

Clarke knew then that Bellamy wasn’t in his right mind, because his lips dropped to kiss the skin nearest her shoulder, and then slowly made their way to the nape of her neck. A wave of warm pleasure shot through her body, making her center ache and her heart race. As he continued to nose at her neck, Clarke’s hand wove into his hair, and she watched as his eyes met hers in the mirror. To her surprise, his gaze was intense and dark- and trained entirely on her, Clarke relished the vibration in his chest, as a small tug on his locks made him growl. 

It wasn’t as if Clarke had never felt any sort of desire. She was human after all; she’d found herself growing warm at the sight of beautiful people- maybe her lips even twitched with curiosity. But never, never had she felt such a tightening in her belly or felt herself throb with need. But now, as Bellamy nuzzled her, she felt dizzy with it. If only- 

“I can smell your desire,” he nearly purred, “it’s delicious, Omega.” 

Clarke choked when he pulled her tight against his chest. He was already hard against the small of her back. Suddenly, it dawned on her what was happening. Bellamy was going into a rut- and soon, he was going to be out of his mind with lust. 

As quickly as the flame of desire stoked, it was tamed. Drenched in fear, Clarke couldn’t help but push away slightly. She needed time to think- time to clear her head. And she knew that if this continued, she’d be at his mercy in a matter of seconds. 

But, on the other hand, this could be to her benefit. She thought back to what her Omega friends who had gotten married shared with her- many of them spent nights with their husbands before the wedding. It was no secret of modern society- Alphas had needs, as did Omegas, and if two were engaged, spending mating during heat or rut wasn’t uncommon, nor was it embraced. Some factions of society believed that those moments should be spent alone until the marriage was made legal. 

Others believed that once an Omega had been bitten, they belonged to that Alpha, and he could do whatever he wanted. The marriage was recognized, even if it wasn’t seen as entirely noble. The only truly disgusting act was when an Alpha didn’t claim his mate, and left her, often leaving her impregnated and ruined. Or when he claimed her and abused her, but many people overlooked that as long as the Alpha provided for the Omega and their pups. 

Clarke couldn’t imagine Bellamy being anything but noble. 

Even so, only an Omega in heat could handle an Alpha knot the natural way- but if the desire was subverted with other acts, Bellamy could maintain control. 

“I- I can help you,” she said, forcing her voice to remain even. perhaps now she could prove herself, and he’d make her his, “there are other-” 

_“No,”_ Bellamy groaned, shaking his head as if it would sort out his thoughts. Releasing her, he turned away, “you need to go. My sister is coming down to get you.” 

_“Alpha, please,”_ she begged, approaching him. He had his back to her and his hands on the wall. It seemed all he could do was focus on his breathing- as if that would keep him from pouncing on her, with his face turned away from her, he waged some internal battle, “please, let me help you. I know I’m not experienced, but there has to be something I can do?” 

_Show Alpha how good you can be. Alphas like good little Omegas._

Whether her body was pleading with her mind, or with Bellamy, she wasn’t sure. He stopped heaving, and Clarke chanced an innocent touch to his lower back, to let him know she meant what she said. When he didn’t move or say anything, she ran her hand around his waist and teased under the button of his trousers, asking permission. Gaining his wits, he seized her hand and pushed it away as if it burned, _“I said go, Omega,”_ he commanded, _“and don’t come back.”_

Eyes stinging with tears, Clarke turned away. Unable to help herself, she paused with her hand on the doorknob, praying he might say something else, anything else. 

“If I’d just met you- if it weren’t for that evil business, Clarke. You must know, if things had happened differently, I’d have done what I could to make you happy.” 

Clarke wiped her tears away, unsure of what he meant. Instead of asking though, she merely handed him the truth, “if raiders hadn’t taken me, I’d be married now to someone I never felt anything more than friendship toward,” when he made no move to look at her, she continued, “So, either way, knowing you hurts.” 

Although it made her chest ache with some unknown sorrow, she obeyed his command and left the cabin.

* * *

Bellamy Blake was certain he was being tested. 

Was it possible that Clarke had been sent by whatever powers that may be to test his resolve? He’d never had a rut take over so quickly. One minute, he was just starting to feel itchy with need, the next. He _had_ to smell, taste, and touch her. 

He’d almost given in. 

It was the fear he smelled on her that made him snap out of it. 

Bellamy tried to be a good man, even if he wasn’t a good Alpha to Clarke, he knew he was doing what was best for her in the end. 

Head spinning, he stumbled to his bed only to be greeted by her scent. It was everywhere. 

_“No,”_ he groaned as his mouth began to water, and his lower belly filled with desire. Life wasn’t fair. The first time he met an Omega that he could hardly resist, one that he wanted to take care of and please, she had to be the center of his most significant moral dilemma. 

With her scent surrounding him, it wasn’t difficult to conjure up an image of her in his mind. Surely fantasy was harmless, right? Bellamy found himself imagining what would have happened if he wouldn’t have turned her away when she tried to put her hands on him. As his hand slid under his trousers and he pulled himself out, he imagined daintier and paler hands doing it. 

He couldn’t help but imagine her eyes bugging in surprise- he knew she was a virgin, so what were the chances she’d ever seen an Alpha cock before? Maybe she’d murmur something about being unsure of what to do, then he’d stroke her cheek and tell her it was okay, her Alpha would teach her. 

As he began to pump his length, he’d imagined Clarke doing it with uneven strokes until she got the hang of it. He even imagined her taking him slowly down her throat, and then at various speeds until she was a near-professional. The image of his come surprising her wasn’t quite enough to get him there though- and the fantasy made him feel a bit guilty. 

He settled on something different- gentle kisses that turned dirty fast, undressing her, nuzzling her neck, and whispering to her about how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her... how much he needed her. How much he lov- 

No, he couldn’t think that way. He barely knew Clarke, and it was far too soon to be getting so invested, right? Instead of thinking about making love to her, Bellamy conjured an image of her spread out on his bed, fully naked and at his mercy. He began to leak as he envisioned his mouth on her perfect breasts, his tongue lapping up her juices as she came for him time and again. 

As his free hand grabbed at the sheets, it came away with something loose. His shirt? Wait. No, it was _the shirt_ \- the one Clarke had been wearing. Bellamy buried his nose into it, and the image of Clarke coming carried him to completion. 

At that moment, he realized he was utterly fucked. 

Bellamy tried so hard not to think about Clarke throughout the rest of his rut, but it was to no avail. His conscience told him she would consider him a demon if she knew his dark mind. If she knew how many times he came against his pillow, while he thought of her beautiful face, her perfect tits, and her curvy Omega body. 

He’d worship her- if he ever had her. But after everything she’d been through, some stranger sexualizing her was hardly helpful. Then there was a voice inside him- no, more of an instinct, that told him he wasn’t a stranger that he was her Alpha, that he needed to go to her, to claim her, to make her see that she was made for him. 

Bellamy had to fight his inner Alpha at every turn, and there were moments where he just barely kept himself from leaving the cabin. Once the rut was over, He tried to avoid Clarke at all costs. How could he face her innocent eyes, after all the ways he’d imagined them looking at him, after all, moments he dreamt of being close to her. No, instead, he would check in with Octavia and Lincoln- who grew tired to his fretting quickly. Bellamy couldn’t help it- what if Clarke did find a new Alpha- would she ask for his blessing? What if she wanted to leave? 

To quell his anxiety, he spoiled her. He didn’t tell her it was him. In fact, he didn’t even see her. However, he was able to procure Clarke’s measurements and spent more money than he should have on new dresses and curtains and flowers for her room. He even had books he thought she might enjoy placed on her bookshelf. 

“You know,” Lincoln said, as they were loading hay, “you ought to free Clarke and marry her. Perhaps then you’d be less fretful over her.” 

“I am not fretting!” he yelled, incredulous. 

“She asks about you,” Lincoln said simply, receiving the hay from Bellamy. 

“Is that so?” 

“Oh, yes! She said you were so handsome and couldn’t help but swoon over you.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Bellamy said, rolling his eyes and throwing the next bale of hay at his brother-in-law.

At that, Lincoln laughed, “honestly, she asked if you were always so disagreeable... and she tries not to let us know how much she frets over you. But she’s wanted to come down and check on you. For some reason, though, she has this idea she can’t go near your cabin.” 

“That may be because she can’t,” Bellamy admitted, and when Lincoln cocked an eyebrow, he elaborated, “I commanded her not to come back. I was weak, and I didn’t want to- I’m trying to do the right thing.” 

“Yeah, you’re trying so hard, it's painful to watch,” Lincoln said, hopping down from the cart and giving Bellamy a good-natured shove, “you’ll get there though, just you see.” 

* * *

Clarke didn’t see Bellamy for the rest of the day. In fact, she didn’t see him for quite a while. It wasn’t until weeks after she arrived at Kane Manor that she spied the man. Octavia had taken a liking to sitting in a rocking chair as she sipped iced tea and spied her rather handsome husband while he worked. 

“This is indecent,” Clarke whispered under her breath the second time they did this, although Octavia had a devilish grin, “as much as I appreciate the tea, and the weather is lovely... I find I’d rather not look-” 

“I didn’t bring you out to look at Lincoln,” Octavia said, although she let out a laugh, “he’s all mine. Just read your book and enjoy your tea.” 

Clarke shook her head. Octavia was fun, smart, and loved her family fiercely. It didn’t take long for the two of them to become friends. And Clarke appreciated it, she’d never had a true friend, and it seemed Octavia was determined to be that for her. 

“Ah!” she squealed, lightly slapping Clarke’s arm, “yours is here.” 

She lifted her head to see Octavia’s bright eyes nudging her gaze to the field. With a sigh, Clarke turned to find Bellamy shouting something to Lincoln and Monty, who stood some distance from him. Her breath seemed to be sucked from her lungs as her mouth went dry. 

The man was beautiful, and it was completely and utterly unfair- the way his arms moved, the way his smile took over when Lincoln threw something at him just a little too fast, and he dropped it. He was cute even in those few moments. As she thought upon this, Bellamy seemed to sense her gaze and his own moved to look upon her, only to look down- as if in shame. 

“It seems he feels much better,” Clarke said, looking down at her book again, “I’m glad.” 

“He cares for you, Clarke,” Octavia said, her hand coming to rest on her belly, “He’s a good man, just doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s so concerned with doing the right thing that he doesn’t do right by his heart.” 

At that, Clarke coughed through the sip of tea she was taking, “it’s quite rash to speak of hearts,” she said, “Mr. Blake does not tolerate my presence, Mrs. Woods.” 

“I told you, it’s Octavia,” she insisted, “and he does care for you. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have insisted you get the best room in the house, with the finest curtains, and a whole closet full of new dresses. You know he had Harper take measurements, and each day you’ve got a new dress because he has the shop in town working solely on orders for you. He doesn’t like to let people know when he cares, but he does care.” 

_Alpha takes care of you;_ her inner Omega preened over the news. Clarke had to do all she could to push it down. 

He had said he’d take care of her. So, Clarke reminded herself that this behavior was to be expected. Still, the idea of him thinking of her, caring for her- picking things out for her. It gave her a warm and full sensation in her belly that she couldn’t quite explain, “will he come up for dinner tonight?” Clarke asked before she could help herself. 

“Well, it is his house, so he ought to. Although Harper is off for the evening, and we’ll be left to our own devices. At least I know from the restaurant that you can cook.” 

Clarke merely laughed and tried not to let her nerves get to her. She’d have another chance to see him, to be near him. That was good news, indeed. 

Eventually, Lincoln and Bellamy made their way back into the house while the women were making dinner. Lincoln kissed his wife on the cheek, and as their conversation continued, Clarke walked away to set the table, unaware that Bellamy was in the dining room, looking out the window. Her cheeks grew warm as his scent met her nose for the first time in a week. _Goodness, why did he have to smell so good?_

“Clarke?” he said, clearly not expecting to see her out here, “I trust you’re well?” 

The look of concern on his face seemed genuine. 

“Yes, Mr. Blake,” she said, trying as hard as possible not to call him Alpha. He’d rejected her, after all. Instead, she kept her head down and made her way to the china cabinet, “your sister and brother-in-law have been nothing but kind.” 

“Good, good,” he said, nodding as he turned toward her. He’d changed into a fashionable waistcoat, and Clarke couldn’t lie, he looked rather handsome, “I wanted to apologize for our last interaction. It wasn’t fair to you. I am sorry.” 

“It’s forgiven,” Clarke said, as she began to set the table, “However, if I may speak, Mr. Blake: you’ve been more than kind to me. Far more than any other Alpha has. I thank you for the shelter and the kind care you’ve shown me. I am aware our acquaintanceship will have its hardships. However, I am happy to brave them if you are willing.” 

Bellamy seemed taken aback by the notion, “what do you suggest, then?” 

“I would like to stay here,” Clarke asked, holding her breath, “and I’d very much like to count you among the few friends I have in this world. If you are willing.” 

Bellamy looked upon her with a soft and kind gaze. 

“Well, then,” he said, walking toward her while he pulled out a yellow piece of paper, “since friends don’t own one another, I feel I ought to give this to you. I had my lawyer write up a secondary document. As soon as you sign it, you’re free- of course, you are welcome to stay here. You may live here as long as you desire.” 

“Or until a husband snatches her up,” Octavia said, coming out of the kitchen with tea and scones for the men. As she and Lincoln let out a good-natured laugh, Clarke opened the document. Although she was reading it intently, her cheeks couldn’t help but flush at their teasing. As she looked upon the document, the letters and words seemed to run together, and the flush in her cheeks began to feel a bit like a fire under her skin. 

And then it dawned on her, Bellamy was right next to her- Clarke could smell him... no, she could practically taste him. As her mouth began to water, her breasts and center began to ache, as her body became extra sensitive, Clarke tried not to let on. 

“All that’s missing is your last name, and signature,” Bellamy said, handing Clarke his own pen. His voice made it so much worse, and his scent; it was almost enough to make her moan. It seemed as if her body was taking over and begging her not to have Bellamy set her free. 

There was a lingering voice that reminded her she was filthy, broken. That she’d never find another Alpha like him. She knew owning a human was wrong- for heaven's sake, her parents fought against the Omega trade. So why did this feel _painful?_ Hands shaking, she signed the document. However, she couldn’t steady her hand enough to write her last name. Her heart raced, as she sensed Bellamy leaning closer to her, “Clarke?” 

“Sorry,” she said, her head spinning a little faster. Carefully, Bellamy took the fountain pen. 

“What’s your family name?” he asked quietly, his left hand settling on the small of her back had her knees almost buckling. All the while, waves of comfort rolled off him. 

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she whispered, “Griffin,” and after another breath, she continued, “My name is Clarke Griffin.” 

“Well, then, Miss Griffin- thank you for your friendship,” Bellamy said, taking his hand off her and filling in her name, “Things will be better, I promise.” 

As a wave of gentle affection hit her, he covered her hand with his own. Clarke couldn’t be sure if he swiped his thumb over her scent gland on purpose or not, but the effect was immediate. Her gasp was interrupted by a terrible sharp pain that made her double over. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked, his concern evident as he pulled a chair out for her, “what's wrong?” 

Another round of pain hit her in the lower belly, and she felt unsteady, “I- I don’t know,” she whispered as her forehead fell on his shoulder, _“Bellamy,”_ she almost sobbed, _“_ _it hurts.”_

“Okay, okay,” he said, “put your arms around me; I’ve got you.” 

Clarke whimpered but complied. Before she knew it, she was upstairs, and the pressure only got worse as his arms enveloped her. Everything smelled and even tasted like him- she just needed him closer. The next round of pain followed by a gushing liquid that easily traveled between her thighs. 

Then the warmth she was feeling earlier increased ten-fold, and she began to whine. As soon as she was in the room, Bellamy was getting her out of her dress, and unclasping the corset to help her breathe. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” she said, unable to help herself from using his designation. 

“Of course,” Bellamy said, regarding her with warm eyes, although his energy felt more panicked. As soon as her breathing was even though, a fresh round of pain started accompanied by fresh slick and a groan. Clarke suddenly felt strange needs- she needed to be touched, to feel hands and lips all over her, to feel the bliss of completion. Her body suddenly wanted to be pounded into until she couldn’t think straight, and the thought of it made spurred on her hunger. 

_“Alpha,”_ Clarke pleaded, opening her eyes to find him staring at her with wide eyes, _“please, help me?”_

There was a murmur near the door of the room. Whoever it was, though, Clarke didn’t care. All that mattered was her Alpha easing her pain. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning, smut ahead. 
> 
> Thank you to Burninghoneyatdusk for reading it and reassuring me it was flame-worthy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but then started watching Gargoyles with the Hubby... and damn that show is actually very good!

Bellamy paced in front of Clarke’s door for a good hour while the doctor examined her. Of course, Octavia was inside for propriety’s sake- which left the man alone to worry, although he was simply fooling himself. He knew exactly what had occurred, what it was that ailed the Omega behind that door. The moment he had taken Clarke’s corset off and laid her on the bed, he knew he’d made a grave mistake. His mouth went dry, and heat seared through him as the aroma of her slick infiltrated his senses. It was momentarily dizzying- and then her voice cut through the ringing in his ears.

“Alpha,” she’d begged, beads of sweat forming on her brow,  _ “Alpha, please...” _

Bellamy had never felt such a pull to act; every part of him wanted to ease her pain, to make her well. Before he could analyze his actions, he was leaning forward and cupping her cheek, “you’re going to be alright, Clarke. I’ll make sure of it... I promise.” 

She simply nodded, as she placed her hand over his, and closed her eyes. It was only then that he realized Octavia was in the room, making a fuss over Clarke. As a small basin of water showed up, Bellamy snatched the rag, practically growling at his sister, before tending to Clarke himself. When the dose of  Laudanum was placed on the table, he carefully sat Clarke up and raised it to her lips, “Clarke, sweetheart, please drink,” he pleaded as her eyes fluttered open. To his dismay, she refused him and tried to reach for him. 

_ “Omega,” _ he said, taking on a firm tone,  _ “drink.” _

At that, Clarke’s eyes met his and she nodded. When her attempt to rise on her own failed, Bellamy found himself supporting the back of her head with one hand and raising the small glass to her lips with the other. Laying her down, he couldn’t seem to leave her side, so he draped a blanket over her and ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. 

He sat with her for hours as she slept. Octavia had sent Lincoln away to get the doctor, who arrived just as Clarke was coming out of her slumber. As Clarke yelled after him, Bellamy had to be pried from her side. Eventually, however, Lincoln was able to pull him away. 

“How is she?” Bellamy asked, jumping back abruptly from Clarke’s bedroom door as the physician made his way out of the room with Octavia close behind. 

“Your Omega,” Dr. Jackson said lowly, clearly dodging Octavia’s presence, “is in heat. Considering the circumstance, it will be rather painful. It’s best for her to bond, and the sooner the better.” 

Bellamy nodded as he cleared his throat, “what else can  be done if that’s not an option?” he asked, trying to mask the heat creeping up his neck, and the warm tightness balling up in his lower belly. He tried to shake the idea of breeding Clarke out of his head- bonding meant just that- knotting her and sealing the bond with a bite from her Alpha. It wasn’t the only way to make her heat bearable, but from what Bellamy had read, it was the most satisfying way for both the Alpha and Omega. 

But he couldn’t let his mind linger upon such thoughts. 

With a sigh, the doctor removed the stethoscope from around his neck and shoved it in his bag. A moment later, he was pulling out a few bottles, “more laudanum, as you could tell, it will only make her sleep for a few hours at once. This one,” he said, shaking another bottle with a dropper, “will help her heat pass faster. The first heat can last up to ten days, so if it takes four days to ease her strife, don’t be surprised.” 

“And the other?” 

“To hold off her heat entirely, until she’s claimed.” the doctor said, “It also acts a  contraceptive , should something happen to her. Once she’s in her right mind, she can decide for herself if she’d like to take it in the future.”

Just as Dr. Jackson turned away, Clarke began to whimper again, “And that?” Bellamy asked, cutting him off, “what am I supposed to do about that. She’s in pain and scared.” 

“Do you want my strictly medical opinion, devoid of all social mores?” Dr. Jackson asked. He was quickly greeted with a nod, and continued, “She’s been asking for you. She says you’re her Alpha. My suggestion would be to help her- however, you can. I will not say a word to anyone.”

Jaw clenched, Bellamy merely nodded and assured the doctor that Octavia would pay him downstairs and that she would give extra for the late hour. Then he made his way to Clarke’s room. Perhaps it was a mistake on his part, allowing his Alpha instinct to take hold. However, at that moment, he couldn’t quite care. The weight of the door was heavy against his body as he entered and closed it. Turning, he locked it to give her some privacy. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do, Bellamy just knew that he had to help Clarke. Swallowing thickly, he removed his shoes and then his coat, before he sat in the chair near next to her bed. For the time being, she was slumbering lightly, as her furrowed brow tightened and loosened in response to some unknown force. 

If he had known how it was for her- if he had known that being near one another dealt such dire consequences, then he would have kept his distance. At least he liked to think he would... however, Bellamy found that recently, he had become a rather selfish man. And he was beginning to realize he didn’t want to stay away from this woman. Carefully, leaned forward to turn up the gas lamp. As he pulled away, he noticed a new book on the table. One that he hadn’t picked for her. 

_ Sating the Omega by Dr. Richard  _ _ Wurbling _ _ ,  _ was a rather thin volume, full of ways that an Omega could help herself through heat. To Bellamy’s shock, he found there were illustrated suggestions for unmated Alphas and Omegas alike- some were for one to do alone, others were suggestions that involved one another. 

No wonder Bellamy had never heard of this book. It was, by far, the most clinically lewd thing he’d ever read- and that included the few books that he’d been shown by one John Murphy during his youth. It was full of tips and tricks to make an Omega orgasm, to satisfy her without a knot... it even contained tricks to avoid conception.

Bellamy had merely skimmed the thing by the time he heard Clarke’s breathing pick up. As he set down the book, her eyes tracked his movement. There was something about her that looked different- she seemed wild, vulnerable. She was sticky with sweat, but that didn’t keep her from pulling her covers over her body, as she recoiled in fear. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, his voice coming out low, broken even, “it’s just me. No need to fear.” 

She let out a whimper, as she scrambled toward him. Her head collided with his chest, as she burrowed against him. 

“Bad dream, aye?” he asked, trying to tease. But when Clarke nodded, he was filled with a sense of anguish- he wanted to make that bad dream a distant memory. As he held her close the shivers began once again and she started breathing heavily, as pangs of want and need filled her,  _ “Clarke-” _ he struggled, as he kept his arms wrapped around her, “I need you to tell me... What I might do to help you.” 

Eventually, he heard a small voice come from her, “stay with me,” she said, as she took his hand and pulled him into her bed. Every decent part of Bellamy knew that he should not be doing this, but as he laid next to Clarke, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the room. Clarke turned to him, eyes glazed over, and pulled his hand to her lips. Her kiss was small, sweet... innocent, really, “kiss me,” she asked, and although her voice sounded small and shy, Bellamy could smell her desire for him... it was startling, to say the least, _ “please, Alpha?” _

Swallowing hard, Bellamy shuffled closer. It was disorienting, being face to face in her bed. Her scent was everywhere, and Bellamy was already aching with desire. He had to stay in control. This was about helping Clarke, not stealing her virtue. At that moment, he made up his mind to avoid his pleasure as much as possible. 

However, as her slightly chapped lips responded to his and she sighed into their first kiss, he knew that the task would prove difficult. The pair kissed slowly, carefully, as if afraid of any misstep. As Bellamy licked into her mouth, Clarke’s hands grabbed at his shirt and she began to moan. His knuckles brushed the column of her neck, and Bellamy could feel the thrumming of her pulse- her heart raced, and her breathing was ragged,  _ “Omega,” _ he groaned, as her hand took his own and led it under the fabric of her shift.

Too hesitant to push too far, Bellamy kept his hand on the soft skin of her outer thigh or hip, but as her whimpers turned louder, he brought his hand to the apex of her thighs. Clarke let out a relieved sigh when he cupped her. As she got worked up from kissing, he applied more and more pressure to her cunt. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked, pulling back slightly. Somehow, he had ended up half on top of her. And considering it got him closer to her, he couldn’t be too upset about it. 

Clarke nodded, letting her legs spread open as Bellamy pressed his finger against her slit and kissed her lips, her neck, her chest. It was wonderful- until she pushed him away and began to squirm wildly.

“Too hot,” she groaned, nearly ripping her shift as she struggled to get it over her head. As soon as he caught on, Bellamy helped her out of it and then looked down to see her perfect body beneath him. He let out a groan at the sight of her plump breasts, and her perfect curves.

Somehow, she was even more beautiful than he had imagined. Unable to help himself, he cupped one of her breasts and relished her gasp as he rubbed his thumb against her sensitive nipple. Clarke shivered as he slid his hand between her breasts and swooped over her soft belly. Against his better judgment, Bellamy couldn't help but imagine it swollen and filled with his pups. Just the thought of it made him painfully hard. 

“Still too hot,” Clarke said, half out of her mind. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt quickly, and before Bellamy could protest, she was pulling the garment off him. As soon as it was gone, she made way for his pants, but he stopped her.

“Clarke, wait,” he said, but it was too late. She was careful to keep her hand over his pants as she stroked his cock,  _ “Oh, god... Clarke, you can’t-” _

_ “Then stop me.” _

The challenge was hardly more than a whisper against his lips, but Bellamy was weak and  losing control quickly. Giving in, he let her touch him while his fingers ventured deeper, finding her already wet with slick. Clarke’s eyes closed as he pressed a finger into her, and mouth gaped when he pulled out and pushed back into her. He couldn’t help but wish that he could bottle up her glorious gasps and moans that she gave him. Instead, he propped himself up on his elbow and used his free hand to pet her hair, as he slowly loosened up her cunt. “Shh...” he said, kissing her temple and then her lips when she let out a loud cry, “are you okay?” 

She nodded as her hips bucked against his hand, and her fingers threaded through his curls, “more,” she begged between kisses, as if ravenous, “please, I need you, Alpha.” 

Underneath the scent of arousal and desperation, Bellamy could sense her request, “Clarke, please don’t ask me to-  _ I can’t... _ ” 

Clarke withdrew her fingers from his hair and shoved his hand away from her, “then you shouldn’t,” she said, trying to turn away. Bellamy’s heart sank as he saw tears forming in her eyes, “If you don’t want to be here, go.” 

“I want to do right by you, Clarke,” he said, as he let his forehead fall onto her shoulder, “I’m trying so hard- and you, you deserve better.” 

_ “Bellamy,” _ Clarke said, meeting his eyes as he lifted his head. With eyes full of compassion, she cradled his face in her hands. At that moment, it seemed as if she saw him more clearly than anyone ever had, “If I can do better... I don’t want to.  _ You’re a good man. _ ” 

Bellamy closed his eyes as he wrestled with her words. He knew that if he let go now, there would be no reigning him in. 

_ “Omega,” _ he groaned, his lips falling above her breast, and trailing up her neck and nuzzling her, “you’ll be the death of me.” 

“I won’t let that happen,” Clarke said, coaxing him up to her. They kissed soft and slow. As their kiss deepened, he slotted himself between her thighs. It wasn’t long before Clarke was grinding against him, looking for some source of friction. 

“Are you changing your mind?” Clarke asked, breathless as Bellamy pressed himself up against her center, “you don’t have to-”

Bellamy cut her off with a hard and consuming kiss. As their lips twisted and turned, he ran his hand up her arm, relishing the feel of her smaller palm against his own and her fingers threading through his. Clarke squeezed his hand hard, as his lips fell to her neck, and she let out a breathy moan. 

He let out a sigh of relief, as he tore off, rather than unfastened the buttons on his breeches. With the pressure gone, his pain was relieved, instead replaced by Clarke’s soft and inviting skin. Bellamy down to find Clarke biting her bottom lip and staring at him with wide eyes, “shh, love,” he soothed, pulling his hand out from her hers and lining himself up with her center. With his eyes on her, he pushed against her slowly. Her brow furrowed and her lips pressed together, then laid over her, weaved his hands through her hair, and continued to soothe, “you’re being so good,” he cooed, as she let out a little squeak.

Halting, he pulled out of her slightly, “are you well?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, nodding as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’ll be fine. Please, don’t stop.” 

With his forehead against hers, he continued. It was slow and torturous, holding back. Yet, it was well worth it, just to feel her close to him. “Relax,” Bellamy whispered. He could feel her clenching and tensing around him, “I’m here for you, Omega. Relax, for me.” 

She nodded and let out a little moan as he pulled back and dove into her again. Bellamy watched as she slowly relaxed around him, only then did he start to speed up his movements. As Clarke tightened around him, Bellamy sat up and pulled her hips with him. He couldn’t help but watch Clarke’s eyes, closed in pleasure while her mouth tipped open and her perfectly blush tits bounced for him. 

Hips snapped back and forth feverishly, and Clarke’s sounds grew until she was begging for him to touch her more, to breed her, to give her his pups. At that, he lost all control, pulling out of her, he flipped her over and buried himself inside her again. He watched it for a moment, the way her beautiful body swallowed him whole as if made just for him. And then her ass was pushing against him, and she begged for him to come close. 

His body covered hers easily, and their hand locked together as if on instinct. Bellamy felt heat pool in his belly as she turned to kiss him sweetly- until their lips fell away from one another, their breathing became ragged, and movements rushed as if they were trying to speed as fast as they could to some unknown destination. Before long, she was just breathing against his cheek, her lips seeking out any contact as he returned the gesture. Kissing her cheek and then nuzzling into her hair. 

“Please, Alpha,” she cried, “make me yours.”

Her scent was driving him wild, making him impulsive. Trying to hold back, he stood up and watched as he fucked into her. As if on instinct, his hand migrated to the back of her neck, to her damp glands that had become saturated with some sort of arousal. Her scent was even more enticing and euphoric than usual. Raising his fingers to his lips, he licked her taste away with a groan. All he knew was that he needed more. More of that taste, of her noises,  _ more of _ _ her _ . 

By the time he realized he’d bitten her, it was too late. His fingers were on her clit and rubbed hard circles, as his teeth buried themselves the back of her neck. Clarke came hard around him, her body clenching  tightly , as he locked into her and his knot filled. 

Waves of tension rose and drained out, as Clarke whimpered underneath him. He couldn’t stop himself from filling her- and at that moment, he didn't exactly care to try. I t was how Alphas worked, and for once he was embracing his nature. To his Omega's credit, she seemed to receive it greedily, pressing herself against him, as if to keep  all of his seed inside her. 

When his knot finally loosened and ebbed away, Bellamy slipped out- despite Clarke's protests. The Omega collapsed onto the bed, her skin still warm to the touch, but not nearly as feverish. Unable to fight  instinct, Bellamy laid on his side and her close. As he licked up what was left of her scent on the back of her neck, she hummed sweetly and held his hand against her belly. 

It took every ounce of his being to keep the way he felt about her to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I do apologize for the brevity of this chapter. The next one will be juicy, and likely longer. This one has some fluff in it. I hope you enjoy!

Clarke woke up feeling groggy and confused, to the sound of someone knocking on the door, “Clarke!” Octavia’s voice floated through the door, “I have your breakfast out here if you’re inclined to eat. And Harper is here to prepare a bath.” 

“Thank you, kindly,” she called, pulling back the covers to discover herself unclothed, and a bronze hand resting on her stomach. As memories of the night before rushed back to her, she couldn’t help but flush, “Octavia, could you leave it? I’d like some privacy, please.” 

“Very well,” she said, sounding not at all suspicious, “I’d be quick though. Bellamy was very concerned about you last night. I’d wager he’s on his way here and will arrive at any moment.” 

At that Clarke just let out a little laugh. 

Octavia made a little chuckling noise before her steps retreated. As if on cue, Bellamy’s arm pulled Clarke back against his chest. As his nose nuzzled the back of her neck, she felt a pang of arousal, tinged with pain, shoot through her,  _ “oh, _ ” she gasped, as her hand flew to the back of her neck, only to be impeded by a larger and stronger one.

“I don’t think you’ll want to irritate that,” Bellamy’s gravelly morning voice made heat rush through Clarke's body, while his thumb caressed her hand mindlessly as if it were something that he did all the time. 

After a moment he leaned forward and kissed just below the mark. “I’m sorry-” he choked, “for marking you. I wasn’t thinking.” 

Then his large, somewhat calloused fingers began to stroke the side of her neck soothingly. As a shiver shot through Clarke, Bellamy flattened his palm against her shoulder and traveled the length of her arm, eventually dipping beneath her hand in a favor of fanning his hand over her stomach and up to her breast. Clarke closed her eyes, as she allowed the searing, delicious heat to make its way through her body. 

However, before going further he stopped, just below the spot where Clarke ached to be touched. She let out a whimper as she felt his hand retract. Instead of completely moving away, he caught her furthermost cheek with two fingers and turned her toward himself. His gaze fell like fire on her body, far too intense for her bear without having another episode. Even as she looked away, she could feel his eyes on her, and, somehow, she could sense his feelings even more clearly than before. 

He was wondering if she was unwell. 

“I’m _ fine _ , Bellamy,” she said, turning over and burying her cheek in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, “a little sore, but fine.” 

Bellamy simply hummed and resumed touching her, this time along the length of her spine. Eventually, his fingers traced lightly over the mark that he’d bitten into her. The simple movement had her sighing in contentment, despite the dull pain. Once the mark was healed, the spot would become so sensitive and attuned to Bellamy that he’d be able to activate her heat just by nuzzling it or touching it.

“I didn’t mean to.”

She waited to reply, in case there was more to that statement. But there was only thick silence, laden with a ghost of he wasn’t saying to her- what she knew because she could feel him now. It was hard to place the connection they had, it was somewhere between words and emotions... intuitive, spiritual maybe. Regardless, she knew that he hadn’t intended to do it- but he wasn't truly sorry that it happened.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said, as he continued to trail his fingers over her sensitive flesh. 

Clarke’s stomach clenched at the words, his touch didn’t cease though, and she could feel slick starting to soak her cunt, “it’s no matter.” 

“But it is,” he insisted, “I shouldn’t have claimed you, not without your permission.” 

Setting her palm on his chest, she tried to pull away, but his strong arm caught  her, and his hand fanned across her back. Suddenly visions of the night before filled her mind. She’d enjoyed him covering, holding, encasing, and damn near becoming a part of her. And now her body wanted to feel that security again. 

Clarke shook her head, she needed to focus.As she stared into his deep brown eyes, she tried not to lose her resolve. It wasn’t proper for her to challenge her Alpha. But this was _Bellamy,_ nothing about this had truly been of the norm, “how is that you do not value my words, hmm?” 

Bellamy looked at her as if he’d been slapped, “Clarke, I-” 

_ “No,” _ she insisted, “I was there, too. I recall beg-” her voice cracked, it was such a deeply intimate thing that had happened, she couldn’t help but blush, “I wanted you. I still want you. But I won’t be made to feel like a mistake. Or a chore.”

“I assure you,” he said, his hand now playing with a lock of her hair, “you are no chore, and certainly _not_ a mistake. I simply didn’t want to limit your prospects, and now I have. I meant no offense.” 

At that, she felt her resolve crumble. Caressing his face, she pulled him close for a kiss, which only lasted seconds. Relishing the power she had over him, she noted the way his eyes closed, and how he chased her movements.

“I was engaged to a man who I felt was a brother to me and married against my will to a man that I shudder to think on at all. You are a finer prospect, even if your lack of confidence is tiring.” 

To her surprise, he let out a chuckle, “it’s not that I lack confidence... It's more that I have hatred, for Alphas a whole. I never planned to be anyone’s Alpha, not at all. My father was cruel to my mother. He forced me and another son to watch his deeds. He tried to teach me that an Alpha could abuse his Omega however he saw fit. I don’t want to be him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke said lowly, her voice full of compassion. “But you are a  _ good man _ , Bellamy. I don’t think you’d ever be cruel to me.” 

“I’ll certainly try not to be,” he promised, gently peeling her hand off his cheek. He then sniffed the scent gland on her wrist and nuzzled it. The very action sent her heart into a frenzy. 

“Tell me about your engagement, I know of Wallace,” Bellamy said, and Clarke felt a flash of something strange coming from him, something she couldn’t quite place. 

“But I don’t know of the other,” he said, “of course, only tell me if you’re ready.” 

“I-” Clarke breathed, her vision blurring at the edges as she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The memories were overwhelming, and she feared she'd cry too much if she looked into his eyes as she spoke, “Wells was like me- he never went into a rut, our parents thought us safer together. We agreed, because who would want an Omega who couldn’t breed, and what woman would desire an Alpha who could not sate her?” Clarke closed her eyes as her throat tightened, “On the day of the wedding, I was taken. Everyone was killed by the raiders. I have only my memories of my family.” 

Clarke drew a breath and gathered strength from Bellamy's fingers threading through hers, “I thought I’d be able to sketch them, but all I can see when I try to imagine them is the last vision of their bodies... Bloody, with eyes hollow. I keep thinking if only I’d known they were coming. If I knew how dangerous it was to be as I was... as I am, even-” Clarke choked, pushing down the tears... She needed to say this, to tell  _ someone _ , “I keep thinking I’m a danger wherever I go. I fear for your sister and Lincoln, what if the raiders know where you live?” 

“I’m not going to let anything happen,” Bellamy said, his gaze as steady as his voice, “I promise.” 

“How can you protect your family when you live almost a half-mile away?” she asked, “I was in another  _ room.  _ My father was as strong an Alpha as you. No, you can’t promise me that."

“Well, the estate is safe. Both Octavia and Lincoln know how to use a gun, as do I,” Bellamy said, now looking just to the right of Clarke, as if he was thinking, planning, “I will teach you, too, when your heat is over. However, you can come to the cabin tonight, if you’d like.” 

“I will come to you, even though the heir to a Lord shouldn’t be living in the grounds keeper’s quarters,” Clarke teased, happy to spy a shy smile- as if he’d been in denial of that fact the entire time, posing as some lowly farmer... that being said, she was struck with the thought that she would have still cared for him if that were the case.

“Octavia and I are adopted. I was around seven when I was brought here to be Lord Kane’s heir. It's still a life I don't feel I deserve. And sometimes I doubt its one that I’m much good at,” he said shaking his head, “I have no idea why Kane wanted me, specifically.” 

Clarke smiled, letting her hand run up his arm, “perhaps it's because he knew how amazing you were. What a good man you’d become? Hmm? Either way, I happen to think you are great at what you do, managing all the estate and working in the field,” Clarke assured him, before adding with a smirk, “and you are rather handsome, while you work in the field.” 

At that, his shy smile  widened, and Clarke could see the tips of his ears turn as red as his cheeks.

“What? Don’t tell me that you aren’t aware that you are incredibly handsome?” 

It seemed the man couldn’t help but turn a deeper red and laugh in embarrassment. 

“I’ve not been told that much, no,” he said, “honestly, I don’t think I’ve received many compliments at all.” 

Moving closer, Clarke studied him with a renewed intensity before she smiled coyly and teased, “what an injustice,” she said, sliding her hands into his hair and kissing him softly, “I suppose I’ll have to balance the scales.” 

* * *

Of all the places Bellamy would have gone for Clarke, he never thought he would go to a church. 

Wasn’t she an Atheist, after all? And yet, here they were, standing next to one another in Church, which was possibly scandalous- except most of the town didn’t know who Clarke was. This was her first time going, and Bellamy’s first time since he was twelve. 

When Clarke announced she was to attend Church at breakfast, Bellamy’s head shot up. Octavia wasn’t feeling the best, so she wasn’t able to attend. Before Lincoln could offer, Bellamy said he’d do it. Clarke smirked a little, while Octavia and Lincoln merely stared at Bellamy. 

“You, going to Church?” Octavia laughed in disbelief, “you wouldn’t even let me get married in a church, you insisted on having the wedding here!” 

“That was because our land is far more beautiful than the church is,” he quipped. The truth was that there was absolutely no way he was going to let Clarke go out without him. Since the night he bit her, his chest ached, and his heart skipped with worry at the thought of not being able to protect her. In fact, he’d hadn’t slept well since her heat had ended two days ago. Without her next to him, his bed felt all wrong.

“Does that mean you’ll have your wedding here one day, brother?” Octavia asked, likely expecting Bellamy to brush it off.

Instead, he laughed and replied, “depends on what my bride desires, I suppose.” 

He moved his gaze from his sister’s shocked expression and chanced a quick look at Clarke, who was turning a deep shade of pink.

“and who might my mysterious sister-in-law be?” Octavia asked a teasing lilt in her voice, as she buttered her toast, “what brings you to the house to have breakfast?”

Bellamy merely took a bite of his boiled egg and peered at his sister, “the cooking has improved.” 

Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t be sure if anyone knew about them. But the truth was, they didn’t really care- or at least Bellamy didn’t. How could he, when he’d spent the better part of a week delving into the ocean that was his Omega? At least they had been in the cabin after the first night... being able to hear her noises, to have her tell him what she wanted, how good it felt, it had been perfect. 

“Thank you, Bellamy,” Clarke said, smiling as she put a lump of sugar in her tea, “I appreciate the escort, the fresh air will be lovely.” 

“Of course,” he said, sitting back slightly and not even trying to hide the glow he felt when he looked at her. 

They sat in the Kane Family pew, which likely had never been full. Despite that fact, Bellamy couldn’t help but imagine the entire pew full of both Octavia and Lincoln’s little ones, and his own pups. When he imagined it, he found himself smiling. 

“What is it?” Clarke asked, staring up at him with curiosity in her eyes. As she laced her arm through his, she smiled, “what has you so glad?” 

“Surely, you must know,” Bellamy murmured, leaning closer to her, “I’m thinking of you.” 

“I’ll get it out of you later,” she warned, but her face was alight with a glowing smile. 

Bellamy knew that their family was out of reach for the moment since she’d been taking her drops. Their little ones existed in a distant future that he couldn’t burden Clarke with now. But one day, hopefully, sooner rather than later, he would make her his proper wife. But there was something he had to do first. 

He’d told her on the way to Church that he had a surprise for her, he’d taken a journey the day before, and brought somethings back for her. The gift he knew she'd love- the truth though, his truth... that was a different story. He knew that he had to be completely honest with her, in a way that he’d never been with anyone if this was to work. He merely hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t make her see him differently or make her care for him any less. 


End file.
